


The General's Son

by jujuDCEU



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, M/M, Rough Kissing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuDCEU/pseuds/jujuDCEU
Summary: Cody didn't know his general had a kid. Korkie didn't know his father had that hot piece of clone meat on his hip. They're shocked--yet intrigued--by this discovery
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Korkie Kryze
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The General's Son

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jumping right into this, I have like literally 13 things on my to-write/draw i wanna get to

“Surely you’ve met Commander Cody before.” Obi Wan said, walking up to Cody with his son in tow. 

“How could I forget?” the blonde teen responded. Cody turned to see his general and...who was that? His datapad stumbled in his hands. He had never seen anyone quite like that young man before. His blue eyes were bright and full of hope just like Obi Wan’s, and Cody felt himself getting lost in them. He cleared his throat, grateful for the helmet covering his face. He was embarrassed he had gotten caught staring in silence, as Korkie’s head tilted with curiosity. 

“Though, I don’t think I’ve ever _ seen _ him before.”

“Don’t be a stranger, Cody.” Obi Wan taunted, sensing his commander’s awestrucken state right through his armour. 

“Sorry sir.” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I can’t say I recall ever having the pleasure of meeting…”

“Korkie.” the Mandalorian said as he extended his hand to the clone. Cody gave him a firm shake. “We ran into each other a while ago, don’t get upset with yourself if you don’t remember.” 

Their hands lingered in the grip for too long. Cody discreetly looked down, and just as he did, Korkie brushed his thumb over the back of his gloved hand. The simple gesture had him burning up under his helmet. 

“Where’d you get this one from?” Cody asked Obi Wan. “The Duchess doesn’t seem like the type of woman to let her prized nephew have play dates with Jedi.”

Korkie and Obi Wan exchanged a quick glance.

“After a long,  _ long  _ discussion with Satine, I discovered that this fine young gentleman is in fact one of my own.” 

Cody looked both of the lighter skinned men up and down. Now that he had mentioned it, they did resemble one another. Cody raised his eyebrows in discovery. 

“Well, congratulations, General. He looks like he’d make a decent soldier.” 

“Why thank you. I do some intense training every now and then.” Korkie humbly boasted. Cody didn’t doubt him for a second. He could see his toned arms from his grey short sleeve. Wasn’t really dressed the way he thought royalty would. But it was all very flattering on his smaller body. He had an exemplary upper body, Cody noted. He drank up every outline he could see on the younger man’s shirt. 

“I was planning on showing him around the place. But I think he’s had enough to do with me for today.” 

“I can take him from here, General.” he volunteered, almost too quickly. Cody didn’t know what to call it. He was too old for crushes, so it wasn’t. The random infatuation with him was incomprehensible. His heart was beating out of his chest, and he felt his dick trying to bust from its codpiece. He could only hope his interest wasn’t too obvious. 

Korkie was well aware of the effect he was having on that man. He didn’t need to be a Jedi to read him. Coincidentally, he found him quite attractive in return. His armour was scratched and battered in some places, showing that he put in the work, something Korkie admired; a hardworking man. The difference between the two was that Korkie knew what he wanted from that man, and he knew how to play his cards.

* * *

“Finally, this is my office. There’s not much to see. Go look around.” Cody said as he stepped in with Korkie at his side. That blonde was right up on him the whole ‘tour.’ grazing Cody’s arm and hand as they walked around. Each time they made contact, Cody found himself unravelling more and more. He wanted this to end so he could take care of himself, but he couldn’t seem to part with him. Korkie being so close made him feel the same way he felt when Obi Wan did the same.

They really were father and son. Korkie had his inexplicable charm that the general carried around with him everywhere he went, his hair style was similar enough, and their eyes….Cody already was hypnotised by them earlier, he wouldn’t let himself succumb to it again, the way he did at their first reunion.

“What does this do?” Korkie asked, already touching Cody’s stuff while he was in his trance. 

“Hey! Don’t go around handling my stuff without my permission. It could’ve been a bomb.” he scolded as he snatched away the obvious not-bomb.

“My apologies, Commander.” Korkie said, voice low and tone overly sensual for the situation. His eyes slowly trailed down Cody’s armour, making sure he saw what he was doing. 

Cody groaned and rolled his eyes and put the object back in its place. He should’ve known Korkie was just as much as a tease as his father. He knew this wouldn’t lead anywhere, and the boy would go back to Mandalore grinning over how he had a simple clone falling for him so easily. 

His armour was becoming a prison for his cock. He considered leaving him in his office for a bit while he did his business. But he didn’t know what he was capable of while unattended. 

He turned back around from putting his belongings back in place, and lo and behold, that coktease was right in his bubble. Their faces were one gust of wind away from touching. Korkie liked his lips involuntarily, but Cody went crazy over it. 

The teen pressed his body up against the clone’s and snatched the helmet off his head. He processed his face for half a second before pouncing on the tanned man, who didn’t hesitate smashing his lips onto his. Their hands went over every inch of the other’s body instantly, like they had been lovers separated for decades. Korkie wrapped his legs around Cody, who rushed them over to his desk. He tossed Korkie down, and they both undressed as much as they could before they needed to be rutting against each other again. Their bodies were like magnets. They had to literally force themselves to separate for air. 

Korkie’s hands intertwined in Cody’s tight brown curls as he grinded his clothed cock against his. He stroked his scar, feeling how deep it went. Cody was playing and pinching the blonde’s rosy pink nipples, halting their passionate make out. The clone dipped down and licked them, making Korkie sigh with pleasure. Korkie held his head against his chest, over indulging in the feeling of his smooth wet tongue on his body. Cody’s body was like the last missing piece to Korkie’s puzzle, and he wanted to fit it right where it belonged, whichever way he could.

Korkie pushed Cody off of him and got off the desk. He then stepped them back into the wall, pinning the clone as he sunk to his knees. He yanked down the black pants and grey underwear Cody was wearing and watched his hard cock spring out, standing tall and proud. He pumped it a few times before taking it past his pink, flushed lips and into his dick dire mouth. He bobbed his head fully down his cock, all the way to the base until he could feel the little hairs against his face. He hummed around the impressive length, Cody bucked his hips into the blonde’s heated cavern, controlling his head by the hair like a puppeteer. 

“Kriffing hell, Korkie, you’re really working for this cum, aren’t you?” Cody panted out, already knowing the answer. Korkie pulled off of his cock, just to lick it sloppily in its entirety before eagerly getting him back all the way in his mouth, slamming over and over again into his bruising uvula. He sucked that clone cock like he’d die tomorrow. He kept himself steady by holding Cody’s hips. Cody held him in place up against his pubic hairs, turning and moving his head to make sure every inch of his mouth was coated with the taste of his cock. Cody pulled himself out, dragged his hardness down Korkie’s face, and stuck it back in. Korkie moaned delightedly at Cody’s erratic thrusts; he loved seeing that man unfold under his touch, more than he thought he would. His own dick had been too long neglected, and they both knew it. Korkie’s hand stroked his own shaft, still sucking the spirit out of Cody. 

Cody felt himself about to cum, and gave him a verbal warning. 

“In m’ mouf.” Korkie said, eyes half lidded as he looked up at him, feeling like he could finish just by watching his faces change and body move from the little piece of Heaven he was giving him from his Mando style blow job. He jerked himself at the pace Cody face fucked him. He was whining and moaning from his own pleasure as he swirled his tongue around the stiffness, still taking that length to the back of the throat repeatedly. 

“Just like that, just like that! Keep doing that.” Cody begged, maybe two second away from--

“Fuck fuck fuck! Oh fuck yes! Maker…” he kept pushing himself into Korkie’s mouth, slower and slower with each thrust as the oversensitivity took over his cock. The blonde gulped up Cody’s load eagerly, now pumping his cock to the immaculate taste he left in his mouth. 

Cody pulled Korkie off of him. His saliva coated his cock, and continued to connect them by the trail of it leading to Korkie’s lips. 

“The boys would love you here.” Cody commented. Korkie weakly smiled back, focusing on getting himself now, remembering that beautiful face of Cody’s right as he was cumming, from him alone. The thoughts brought him right over the edge soon after, cum shooting up to land on Cody’s shins. Korkie moaned the clone’s name as he continued to jerk himself. Cody ran his fingers through Korkie’s hair and placed his head against his thigh, softening cock hanging over his blue eyes. 

“I’ll definitely remember you the next time I see you.” Cody joked.

“I hope so, but I wouldn’t mind demonstrating a reminder in case you do forget.” he winked before standing, knees red from the hard floor, and getting his clothes together. 


End file.
